1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an auto focusing method, a recording medium for recording the auto focusing method, and an auto focusing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses often include an auto focusing function. Often, when a focus lens is moved to search for a high focus value, the focus lens moves through a large part of the possible positions of the focus lens. This may be time consuming and increase the amount of time to capture an image. This may frustrate the user of the digital photographing apparatus who may miss the opportunity to capture images and may become frustrated with waiting for the apparatus to auto focus.